


First Meeting

by MarchnoGirl



Series: Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Canon, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, First Meetings, Hogwarts Era, Hogwarts Express, Hogwarts First Year, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, M/M, POV Draco Malfoy, Rejected handshake, draco is so nervous to meet harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17907431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarchnoGirl/pseuds/MarchnoGirl
Summary: Draco's POV on his first meeting with Harry Potter. He'll try his best to impress him, won't he?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milkandhoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney/gifts).



> Special thanks to all the wonderful writers and people from Drarry Discord server!  
> Written for February Drabble Challenge "First(s)". 
> 
> **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Chris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790).❤️

Draco was nervous. He couldn’t say that aloud, but he was freaking out.

The boy at Madam Malkin’s was Harry Potter and he didn’t recognize him. How could he possibly miss that! He spent all of his life listening about Harry Potter’s stories, how he survived the Dark Lord’s Avada Kedavra at only 1 year old, how he would begin Hogwarts the same year as Draco.

Draco was thrilled: he secretly thought Harry Potter was cool. He hoped they would be sorted both into Slytherin; he would love to have a powerful friend like him, strolling down Hogwarts corridors side by side, becoming strong together and getting the admiration of all their peers.

The day he arrived at platform 9 and ¾ his heart was pumping fast in his chest, his hands trembling slightly. He was about to make up for not recognizing Potter; he would gain his friendship, cost what it may.

On the train, he got Crabbe and Goyle with him to give Harry Potter the idea he was someone respected as well. He entered the cabin and saw him. Fuck, was he really cool with his scar and green eyes. Draco took a deep breath to steady himself, he could do it. He stretched his hand, “And my name’s Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

Sink or swim.  


	2. First impressions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last month my wonderful friend [Lynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkandhoney) told me she loved my drabble "First Meeting" and so I want to give you a continuation of that for your birthday honey! Happy birthday!!! ❤️
> 
>  **Disclaimer** : All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  **Thank you** to my wonderful beta: [Rachel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha).❤️

The kid next to Potter sniggered, clearly finding his name funny.

A quick glance and he immediately knew who he was, his father had told him about the Weasley family. All red-haired, with second-hand clothes, covered in freckles. What Potter was doing with a loser like him, Draco had no idea.

He furrowed his brows, ready to give a snarky reply to his sniggering, but then Draco saw Potter elbowing the Weasley and going to shake his offered hand.

Damn, dear Salazar,  _ Potter was holding his hand _ . And saying something. Shit, Draco needed to compose himself and pay attention to what he was saying.

“…and you know, we actually have already met.” He let go of Draco’s hand and left it lying in mid-air like a dead limb. He quickly brought it to his pocket. Potter remembered, damn.

Draco cleared his throat. “Yeah, at Madam Malkin’s. I was…”  _ being a git _ . How could he possibly admit that to Harry Potter?

Potter raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Being a git. You spent the time at the shop speaking ill of Hagrid, a nice person who always care for others.”

Draco started sweating; he didn’t know what to say. The words were out of his mouth before he could control them. “I know, I’m sorry. I was nervous, for school…” his eyes widened, and he sealed his lips.

Dear Merlin, his father taught him a Malfoy should never apologize unless it had some political or economic benefit for them.

Draco was cursing himself when Potter smiled. He _smiled_ and Draco’s tummy gave a jolt. He felt his face grow hot, and was sure it would be visible.

He was searching for an excuse to run away when Potter replied, “I can understand that. I’m nervous too! Well, this is Ron Weasley.”

Draco nodded at him, internally rolling his eyes. He’d known that as soon as he saw him. It was no good that the great Harry Potter was hanging out with someone like a Weasley — maybe Potter didn't know that Weasleys are losers and Malfoys are powerful. 

He cleared his throat. “Yeah well, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle. Potter, you’ll soon find out that some wizarding families are much better than others. You don’t want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there.”

Draco probably said something wrong, because Potter was now furrowing his brow, and he replied, “I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks.”

Draco felt anger swell inside his chest; this wasn’t going how he imagined. Why was Potter being so difficult to befriend? And why did he seem like…a bloody Hufflepuff? Liking all the weirdos, like Hagrid or the Weasleys.

That argument didn't end well and Draco returned to his cabin with Crabbe and Goyle, feeling angry and disappointed. Each plan was going worse than the one before. Potter didn’t seem that special, after all.

Okay, maybe saying that bit about his dead parents hadn’t been a good choice, but Potter…he was so _weird_! He got on Draco’s nerves so much and every time he smiled, or his eyes glimmered in the light, Draco’s gut clenched, and he didn’t like that.

It probably was for the best that they didn’t become friends. And he’d get to see Potter’s eyes light up every time they’d fight. That seemed a better plan, to fight and torment Potter.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, ready to be Sorted, Draco turned to Potter. He looked anxious, his face pale, some strands of hair sticking to his forehead. Merlin, Draco hoped he’d be sorted into Slytherin with him. He’d teach him some things.

He sat at the Slytherins’ table. Several names after his, and Potter was sitting on the stool.

_ Please Slytherin, please Slytherin.  _ Draco’s entire body was vibrating in anticipation.

 

“GRYFFINDOR!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcomed.❤️
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://drarryruinedme7.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
